Songs of the Heart
by Kitatanya
Summary: A collection of short one shots of the girls getting closer behind closed doors. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing and will, more often than not, be unconnected to the others. contains characters all the way to GX. Warning! Femmeslash lemons. Rated M for a very good reason!
1. Your Gentle Fists

Songs of the Heart

Chapter One: Your Gentle Fists

A/N: This chapter focuses on my favorite pairing of the series, HibikixMiku. Enjoy!

Warning! NSFW! Fisting! Don't like, don't read!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Hibiki sighed happily as Miku snuggled into bed beside her. Exams were finished and no new enemies had presented themselves in the weeks since Carol's defeat. Her father was making great steps towards making amends to her mother and grandmother. Life was finally running normally and she loved it.

She pulled Miku into her arms and kissed the top of her head softly. "Mmmm. So warm." She murmured.

Miku snuggled into her, wrapping her arms around the toned body of her very best friend. "Hibiki." She whispered softly, kissing the base of her neck.

The brunette shivered at the feel of her lips and pulled slightly back to kiss her raven haired love on the forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. Miku pressed into her as the kiss deepened slowly. Their lips moved together and their breathing quickened.

This was their special bond, one kept hidden from others and their most precious secret.

Slowly, one of Hibiki's hands crept down, finding and slipping under the hem of Miku's thin nightshirt. The raven haired girl shivered as Hibiki slowly traced a path up her side, tickling her gently, before cupping her breast gently. Hibiki simply held it for a moment, enjoying its warmth and softness, before grasping it more firmly, moving her palm in circles and feeling her nipple harden beneath it. She moved her hands and pinched the hardened nub softly, earning a gasp from her lover. She eagerly ate the sound, continuing to roll, pinch and flick her nipple and loving the way her girl moved against her.

She broke the kiss and moved to remove Miku's shirt, eager to hear more. Miku lifted her body, rolling onto her back and raising her arms to help the brunette. She gasped sharply as Hibiki lost no time, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking it gently.

"Hibiki!" She whispered loudly, as one of the brunette's talented hands came up to toy with the other.

Hibiki switched nipples giving it the same treatment, drawing more whimpers and moans from her raven haired love. She lingered, switching between them, until Miku was writhing beneath her, moaning softly and whimpering, hips lifting and thighs clenching together. Slowly, she began kissing her way down her lover's body. She lingered at her bellybutton, kissing around it and dipping her tongue in slightly, before tracing that tongue down to her hipbones. There she nipped and sucked across them as her hands slid her thighs apart pulling her panties down and off. She kissed down to her mound and Miku tensed in anticipation, only to hiss in disappointment as Hibiki skipped over where she needed to be touched so desperately, to nuzzle into one of her thighs.

Hibiki smiled at the sound, taking the soft flesh into her mouth and sucking sharply. Miku's hips jerked and she cried out as Hibiki continued to tease, focusing on that one spot until, with a final strong pull she released the flesh in her mouth. She kissed the mark she'd made fondly, before switching to the other thigh.

"Hibiki!" Miku cried desperately after another minute of this. "Please! No more teasing!"

Hibiki looked up at her at the strained sound of her voice. Tears of frustration hovered at the corners of her eyes and her face was flushed a bright red as she panted. Unable to resist, she surged up to kiss her quickly before once more settling between her thighs. Her fingers spread moist folds and she stared lovingly at the sight before her, before lowering her head to taste the sweet nectar her flower offered.

Miku shuddered at the sight of Hibiki between her legs just about to take her. The brunette licked a long swipe from her opening to her bundle of nerves and she began tracing circles around it, still teasing, not touching. One of the raven haired girl's hands found its way almost subconsciously into light brown tresses as her hips lifted, trying to force more contact. Hibiki withdrew for a moment, earning a frustrated whimper from her lover, before finally taking her clit between her lips and sucking it softly.

Miku's head fell back with a sharp cry as Hibiki finally set in on her. She didn't know if it was because she'd been teased for so long, but it felt more intense than usual. She could barely keep control of her voice as Hibiki's wonderful lips and tongue sent her spiraling quickly towards release.

"Inside me!" She cried as she felt herself nearing her climax. "Please! I want you inside me."

Hibiki shuddered at the request, but didn't hesitate, bringing two fingers to Miki's warm opening and thrusting them inside her. Miku had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream as the feel of Hibiki's fingers entering her sent her careening over the edge. Hibiki continued to thrust into her, lips and tongue never stopping. Miku's hips thrust madly into her, seeking more of the exquisite pleasure.

"More!" Hibiki added another finger. "Oh god, Hibiki! Don't stop! Don't stop! Please!" Her voice was a desperate rush of air as she begged Hibiki to finish it, to take that final step.

Hibiki once again obeyed her lover's voice. She collapsed her hand and, with just the slightest resistance, pushed it fully inside of Miku. Her lover's inner walls immediately contracted and Miku had to clamp her hand back over her mouth as she screamed again at the feel of the fist she cherished so deeply inside her. Hibiki let her calm slightly before beginning to move again. It was hard, and she couldn't move much in the incredible tightness, but she found and worked that secret spot inside her love that made her wild. Miku writhed against her, losing control completely as the sensations overwhelmed her. She was unaware of anything but the wonderful pleasure Hibiki was giving her and barely had the sense of mind to keep her hand clamped firmly over her mouth to stifle her screams of ecstasy as she was sent over the edge time and time again.

Sometime later, she came back to herself, trembling madly and breathing heavily. Hibiki was gently stroking her hair and holding her tight, lightly kissing her temple. She turned in her lover's arms and snuggled into her. Hibiki squeezed her tighter from a moment.

"I love you." Miku whispered softly.

"I love you too, sunflower." Hibiki whispered back, kissing her forehead. "Sleep now."

Miku hummed happily and succumbed to sleep with a smile on her face.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

My fist shot at fisting! How'd I do? 


	2. Call Me Senpai

Songs of the Heart

Chapter Two: Call me Senpai

A/N: This chapter revolves around TsubasaXChris, sometime after the episode in G where Chris called Tsubasa senpai and then refused to do so again.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Chris strained to hold herself up on her arms and finish the push-up, but lost the battle and collapsed. "No more." She groaned tiredly stretching out on the ground.

"Come on, Chris-chan! You can do it!" Hibiki cheered, looking over at her without faltering in the least from her own furious push-ups.

"You're a nutcase." She groaned, rolling onto her back.

She glanced quickly at Tsubasa, also continuing to do push-ups and blushed brightly when their eyes met. She curled onto her side, facing away from the two of them, trying to stop her wildly thumping heart. She'd forgotten that Shirabe and Kirika had joined them to train today and found both of them looking at her oddly.

"Wow, Senpai." Kirika said shocked. "Your face is really red!"

"Are you feeling well?" Shirabe asked, concerned.

Chris was mortified. She glared at the two of them, before standing and rushing off to the school locker room. She didn't dare look behind her as her stiff walk quickly hastened to a mad dash and she slammed the door open. Thankfully, there was no one there as the sports teams didn't have practice today. She kicked the lockers in anger. Quickly, she stripped down and grabbed a towel and some body wash from her bag on the counter and entered the shower room.

"Little brats!" She spat as she turned on the water in one of the stalls.

"It isn't nice to talk down to your kohais." A voice from behind her said.

Chris squeaked and spun around, moving her hands to cover herself. Tsubasa was leaning against the entrance to the shower room, smirking. "Tsubasa-san! Y-you. You followed me!?" She stammered.

"Hai." Tsubasa said simply, still smirking.

"Why?" Chris's embarrassment fueled her anger and she glared.

"A good senpai always checks on her kohai." She stated.

Chris huffed, trying to feign dignity as she turned to finish adjusting her water. "I don't need a senpai to check on me."

"You needed me back on the frontier." Tsubasa's voice whispered in her ear.

Chris squeaked in fear and spun, back slapping against the wall of the shower stall. She was so shocked she forgot to cover herself, until Tsubasa's wandering gaze reminded her she was naked. She clamped her hands back into place, face burning madly. Tsubasa finally looked back at her face and the expression she wore sent ice spilling through the silver haired girl's veins. She watched, astonished, as the blue haired girl began to strip.

"W-what are you doing!?" Chris asked, mentally cursing the fact her voice had come out sounding like a scared mouse.

"Your face is so flushed, I'm afraid you must be sick. If I leave, you might collapse in the shower. What kind of senpai would I be if I allowed that to happen?" She said matter-of-factly as she stepped into the stall.

"W-what? How- Get out!" She finally managed to yell.

Tsubasa ignored the command and pressed closer to her. Streams of the hot water flowed over her body. She reached up and adjusted it slightly so that most of it was missing her. Chris couldn't stop her eyes from trailing one of the drops of water as it made its way slowly from Tsubasa's neck down over her collarbone and between her large, firm breasts. As it slowly made its way around her bellybutton and resumed its downward trek she was finally able to wrench her eyes away.

She glanced up to see the blue haired girl watching her with amusement and her blush grew, if possible, even more intense as she averted her gaze. "Let me help you get cleaned up." Tsubasa purred, reaching for the body wash and a washcloth. Slowly, she wet the cloth and squirted some of the body wash onto it. She sniffed it. "Such a nice scent." She whispered.

She brought the soapy cloth to Chris's shoulder and the younger girl jumped at the contact. Her eyes darted up to look at the older girl. "Ts-Tsubasa-san!" She stammered. Her heart was jumping wildly in her chest.

"Hai?" She asked, dragging the washcloth over Chris's collarbone and to the other shoulder, trailing a thick layer of soap.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Helping you get clean." She dipped her hand lower, running the washcloth along the arm covering the trembling girl's breasts. She brought her other hand up and tried to pull her arm away.

Chris's heart lurched. "Please stop." She begged, throwing her pride away as she closed her eyes.

"I can't do that." Tsubasa told her gently, finally managing to pull her arm down, exposing her breasts.

Chris gasped as the washcloth ran over her breasts, the rough cloth teasing her nipples as it passed. She felt them harden and felt tears of mortification well beneath her eyelids. Tsubasa made no comment, simply dipping the cloth to wash beneath them until they were clean. She then moved the cloth over and gently washed the arm that had been covering them from armpit all the way down to her trembling fingers. Chis had just begun to relax, when Tsubasa began to wash down the other arm, which hand was grasped over her most secret place. She tensed considering fighting, but when the elder girl tugged she released her hold and the first tear slipped out. Tsubasa only washed her hand, just as gently as she had the other, before releasing it.

"Turn around." She ordered softly. Chris blinked her teary eyes open in surprise. Tsubasa smiled fondly at her. "I need to wash your back."

Chris blinked again, not comprehending for a moment, before blushing and spinning around. Tsubasa only chuckled, before beginning to slowly wash her back, all the way down to the tops of her buttocks, but no further. She gently washed her sides before hanging the washcloth over the side of the stall. She grasped Chris's waist and pulled her under the stream of water to rinse. Chris tensed when Tsubasa first grabbed her, but allowed herself to be pulled under the warm water. Slowly, gently, Tsubasa traced her hands over the younger girl's body, rinsing the soap from her skin. Chris couldn't help a shiver as the older girl's fingers brushed over her nipples. Again, Tsubasa ignored the reaction. She deftly pushed her back towards the wall when the last of the soap left her skin.

"And now, to finish." She grabbed the washcloth again.

Chris, who was almost completely calm at this point immediately blushed and covered her privates again. "No no no no!" She cried quickly. "I can do the rest! It's fine!"

Tsubasa tilted her head in mock confusion. "But I haven't finished helping you yet." She reached to pull the hand away.

"You've done enough!" Chris squeaked desperately, holding firm.

Tsubasa stopped fighting her for a moment. "Ok. I'll leave you be." Chris sagged in relief only to have her hopes dashed as Tsubasa continued. "If you call me senpai one more time."

"W-what?" She asked, shocked.

Tsubasa took advantage of her surprise to snatch her hand away and bury the washcloth between her legs. Chris cried out, immediately wrapping a hand around her wrist, to try and pull her away, but Tsubasa held firm, tracing the washcloth along her lower lips, before dipping inside them. Chris jerked, gasping as the rough cloth brushed her most intimate of places. She tried to hide the fact that it felt surprisingly good as Tsubasa's fingers moved against her beneath it.

"Stop!" She cried weakly.

"You know what you have to do to get me to stop." The elder girl purred, leaning close to place a kiss on her neck.

Chris tried to gather a coherent thought as Tsubasa quickened her movements. She flattened her hands on the wall behind her for some form of support as her legs shook from the pleasure that was quickly building between her legs. Tsubasa licked and nipped her way up the trembling younger girl's neck and then kissed her way along her cheek. Their lips brushed together and Chris forgot she was supposed to be fighting the sensations as the washcloth fell, forgotten to the floor with a wet splat. Tsubasa's fingers felt even better now as they teased and flicked over her clit. She moaned loudly in pleasure just before Tsubasa's lips captured hers in a searing kiss. Her hands left the wall to grasp at the elder girl's shoulders and tug at her blue hair.

She was overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure, but, just as the sensations began growing stronger and she felt something begin to build inside her, Tsubasa slowed, breaking the kiss. "What-?" She began to say.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Tsubasa asked her, her voice a bit shaky.

Chris trembled, trying to remember what was happening, but Tsubasa chose that moment to increase her movements again. The younger girl cried out, hips jerking as the pleasure took over again. Just as she felt that building sensation inside her again, Tsubasa again slowed.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked again.

Chris whimpered and tried to gather her thoughts, but Tsubasa started in on her again, fingers moving to tease her higher and closer to that unknown edge she was being brought closer and closer to. Again Tsubasa made to slow and Chris clung to her, shaking and gasping, her body begging for something she had no name for.

"Don't stop." She finally managed to whisper.

"You want me to keep going?" Tsubasa asked, flicking her fingers slowly, deliberately, keeping her there on the brink without moving her closer.

"Yes!" Chris cried, fingernails digging into Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Then call me senpai."

Chris opened her mouth the question her, a sliver of clarity reaching her befuddled thoughts, but Tsubasa quickened her fingers again. The resulting bolt of pleasure wiped the half formed thought from her mind. She was mewling, panting, fairly writhing in Tsubasa's arms as she was brought closer to that unknown edge than ever before. This time Tsubasa stilled her fingers entirely.

Chris sagged a whimpered, frustrated tears streaming from her eyes. "Please." She begged. "Please don't stop."

"Call me senpai." Tsubasa ordered, flingers flicking slowly, just enough to keep her feeling pleasure.

Chris whimpered again, head falling back as Tsubasa's fingers quickened yet again. She was so close, almost there. Her hips were moving of their own accord, one knee coming up to spread herself even further to the wonderful sensations. She trembled, feeling ready to snap, when again, Tsubasa stilled her fingers.

"Please." Was all Chris could say, hips trying to press against Tsubasa's hand.

He elder girl moved with her, denying her the friction she so desperately sought. "Say it." She ordered.

Chris cried out as Tsubasa began flicking her fingers again slowly, then faster and faster. She clung to the older girl. Leg wrapped fully around her waist now, she furiously worked her hips against the fingers on her. The edge was approaching again, faster and faster.

"Say it!" Tsubasa ordered again.

Chris broke. "Senpai!" Her voice came out in a desperate whisper.

"Again!" Tsubasa ordered, louder than before.

"Senpai!" Chris cried.

She was so close. It was right there. Her whole body was strained as she pleaded silently that this was it, that she'd finally be allowed to let go.

"Louder!" Tsubasa yelled, fingers working faster than ever.

"Senpai! Senpai! SENPAI!" The last was drawn from her as a scream as she finally crashed over the edge.

White hot pleasure bolted through her as her entire body shook fiercely. It was almost a minute before she began to calm. Only Tsubasa's arm around her kept her upright as she sagged, coming down from the high. She trembled, breathing ragged gasps of the steamy air as she tried to regain control of her body. Tsubasa merely held her, running her back and smoothing her hair, until she finally managed to support her own weight.

As realization hit her about what had just happened, she pulled back to look at Tsubasa in surprise. "What was that?" She asked shakily.

The blue haired girl smiled at her, hand coming up to cup her cheek gently. "I wanted to hear you call me senpai at least one more time." She leaned in a brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

Chris blushed. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Instead she let herself indulge in a deeply buried want. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Tsubasa, burying her face between her breasts and hugging her tightly. Tsubasa returned the embrace, holding her tightly.

Chris pulled back just enough to look up at her, face still pink. "I love you. Senpai." She whispered, before burying her face again.

Tsubasa smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you, my precious Kohai."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0

And there is chapter two. I've got a few more pairs in the works but prompts are welcome. We might even delve into au settings and such as we progress. So remember to r&r my loves! 


	3. You Are My World

Songs of the Heart

Chapter 3: You Are My World

A/N: This chap focuses on the (in my opinion at least) canon pairing ShirabexKirika.

Shout out's at the end of the chap!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Kirika sighed happily as she finished her lunch. "That hit the spot."

Shirabe smiled gently at her. "I think this place makes the food taste better." She said, looking up.

They had decided to eat their lunch on the roof. The sky was a brilliant blue with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. "It is pretty nice." Kirika agreed, flopping back and resting her head on one arm. "I'm glad we don't have afternoon classes today."

"We still have training this afternoon."

Kirika groaned. "Don't remind me. I just want to be lazy for a while." She reached up and pulled Shirabe down beside her.

The raven haired girl squeaked in surprise and glared up at the blonde. Kirika only smiled brightly. Shirabe sighed in defeat, knowing that chastising her would do no good. Instead she simply made herself more comfortable, pillowing her head on the blonde's shoulder. After a few moments, she relaxed entirely and Kirika, sensing her calm, snuggled into her.

Shirabe hesitated for a moment. Usually, she would have pushed her away by now, but something about the situation made her feel safe. No one was around so she let down her guard, wrapping an arm fully around Kirika and squeezing her tightly.

Kirika was thrilled. "Shirabe-chan!" She said happily.

Shirabe smiled up at her softly. "Kirika." She whispered.

Kirika heard something in her voice that made her take another look at her friend. Something was shining in the dark haired girl's eyes. A special light that changed her whole demeanor, softened it somehow. Kirika found herself entranced by it. As she stared, Shirabe's face slowly grew hot and she felt herself blush under the intense gaze. Her lips parted and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She licked her lips.

Kirika's eyes locked on her small pink tongue. She wanted to taste it. Her head lowered almost subconsciously and she brushed her lips over it. Shirabe made a noise in the back of her throat and withdrew it. Kirika would have none of that.

She pressed their lips together firmly, forcing Shirabe to widen hers and delved her tongue inside the dark haired girl's mouth, seeking and finding her tongue. She brushed them together, tangling them. Shirabe was shocked for a moment at the abrupt kiss, but soon recovered and returned the gesture. Both of them were making small moans and sighs as the kiss grew even stronger. Kirika gently withdrew her tongue, sucking on Shirabe's gently as it followed.

They pulled apart, panting. As they stared into each other's eyes, the rest of the world faded away. Kirika's heart swelled so much it felt ready to break. She remembered the day not so long ago that they'd fought. Shirabe wanted to protect her, she said, but Kirika felt deep down in her heart the same way she had on the frontier so long ago. She would rip the world apart, piece by piece, if that was what it took to see her safe.

Her own life didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not without Shirabe.

She looked deep into her love's eyes and felt something she felt nowhere else. It felt like home. Wherever she was, so long as Shirabe was here beside her, she was home. "I love you, Shirabe." She whispered softly.

Shirabe's eyes went wide with surprise, before they softened and a smile lit up her face. "I love you, Kirika."

Their lips brushed together. Kirika felt her heart leap as Shirabe deepened it first, arms coming up to wrap around her and fingers burying themselves in her short hair. Slowly, Kirika rolled until she was on top of her raven haired love. Shirabe shivered as Kirika brought her hand down, slipping it up under her shirt and bra and cupping her breast. As the blonde began to tease her nipple, gently tracing circles around it and flicking it with her fingertips, Shirabe moaned softly into her mouth. She ate the sound, increasing the strength of her movements as her dark hair love trembled beneath her. She suddenly broke the kiss, kissing sideways to her neck and sucking softly.

"Kirika!" Shirabe gasped as the blonde found and focused on a sensitive spot there.

Kirika smiled, bringing the flesh in between her teeth and sucking it strongly, pinching her lover's nipple a bit harder as she did so. Shirabe's hips jerked as pleasure swamped her senses. She lost herself so completely to the sensations, it took her a moment to realize they'd stopped, before Kirika pushed her shirt and bra fully up and out of the way.

The blonde whispered something unintelligibly, before leaning down and taking a taut nipple into her mouth. Shirabe gasped, fingers tightening in her hair ad she sucked and nipped and licked the sensitive bud in her mouth before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Shirabe was panting, moaning, pushing her chest up into Kirika's mouth and the blonde lost herself to pleasuring her. It was some minutes later, before she couldn't wait any longer and decided to take the final step.

Putting all her weight on her knees, she backed slowly down, fingers trailing down to her slim waist until she met fabric. She reached further ad flipped Shirabe's skirt up, hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties. Just as she started to pull them down, Shirabe's hands shot down to wrap around her wrists.

She looked up, puzzled, into her lover's flushed face. "What's wrong?"

"Someone could come." She whispered.

She honestly didn't want to stop, but she couldn't help her thoughts now that pleasure wasn't addling her mind. The roof was public and classes were out now. Any one of their classmates or teachers could arrive at any second.

Kirika grinned ferally and Shirabe shivered under her hungry gaze. "Then we just have to be quick, ne?"

Without waiting to see if Shirabe would protest further, she gently twisted her wrists from the grip on them and quickly pulled her panties down and off. She then leaned up, propping herself on her knees and hands and just stared for a moment, taking in Shirabe's body. Her flushed skin, pert breasts, eyes sparkling with both embarrassment and arousal, lips parted as she panted.

Kirika shivered as a bolt of arousal shot through her at the sight. Slowly, almost reverently, she reached out to her gently. Shirabe, seeing a strange, lost look in her eyes, forgot her fears and reached out to grasp her hand. As their skin touched, Kirika shivered and tears swam in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Kirika seemed to snap out of whatever haze she'd been in and she quickly wiped her eyes. "You just looked so beautiful. I had to make sure you were really real. Really here. Really mine." She laughed self abashedly. "It's silly."

Shirabe gently pulled her closer, smiling, to press their lips together in a soft, loving kiss. "I love you."

Kirika took a shaky breath. "I love you too."

They kissed again and the passion that had dissipated slightly, slowly grew. Soon, Kirika, began kissing back down her body, suckling at her breasts for a moment before continuing down. Shirabe shivered in anticipation as Kirika neared her most private place. Kirika paused there, looking back up at her with a big, happy smile, before lowering her head and taking a long taste. As she drew her tongue up, she sucked, drawing in the sensitive, moist flesh.

Shirabe's hips rolled madly as Kirika continued to suck gently, increasing the pressure slowly as her tongue darted over the flesh in her mouth. She moaned loudly and spread her legs wider, one leg hooking over their joined hands. Her other hand came down, fisting in Kirika's hair as her lover teased her higher and higher. She forgot she should be stifling her cries as she pushed up into her, pressing down on her head to keep her focused on that one wonderful spot.

"Kirika! Kirika! Kirika!" She panted her name over and over in a mindless mantra as the pleasure slowly grew and grew.

Kirika shivered at the desperate sound of her voice and finally strengthened her tongues motions, focusing on driving her over the edge. Shirabe's whole body jerked as the pressure that had been building slowly inside her snapped and her orgasm rolled through her.

"Kirika!" Her name came out in a breathless shout as the blonde continued, tongue never stopping, sending her even higher.

Shirabe lost control of her body. She was writhing, hips thrusting up into her lover's mouth as she felt and even larger wave building and building until it crested, washing over her and she screamed wordlessly, white pulses dancing behind her clenched eyelids as pleasure lightning through her body, reducing her to a whimpering mass on the ground.

Still, Kirika didn't relent. Her free hand came up to press her thighs even further apart as she continued. Shirabe shook her head back and forth, tears streaming from her eyes and fingernails biting into the back of the blonde's head and hand as the exquisite torture drew on. She was moaning an incoherent stream of syllables, unable to find words as her body twitched under the onslaught of pleasure. Just as she felt she couldn't take it anymore another orgasm hit unexpectedly and her back left the ground as her entire body bowed another scream tearing itself from her lips.

Finally, Kirika relented, releasing the fleshing her mouth with a soft pop. Shirabe's body jerked again and she whimpered, tugging weakly on the blonde's hair as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

"N-no more!" She was finally able to whisper.

Kirika moved to lie beside her, drawing her shivering lover into her arms and holding her tightly. Shirabe regained enough control of her shaking limbs to return the embrace. She pillowed her head on Kirika's shoulder and gave a shaky, contented sigh.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

And there, my readers is chapter three!

A quick shout out to YuriFox! Your MariaXTsubasa story is the next chap! Look forward to it!

Until then, my lovely readers! Ja ne! 


	4. Sing For Me

Songs of the Heart

Chapter Four: Sing For Me

A/N: This chapter focuses on MariaXTsubasa courtesy of a prompt by YuriFox!

Shout out at the end of the chapter!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0

Maria sighed as she finished getting ready for her show. She was lingering as long as possible in the dressing room to avoid the ever present suits that monitored her every move now. She felt constricted, restrained. She needed something to take the edge off of her frustration or she'd be in shambles tonight.

A knock sounded at the door and she sighed. "Hai?"

"It's me." Came a familiar voice.

Maria instantly perked up and ran to open the door. Tsubasa stood, dressed in her stage outfit for the night, a delectable two piece, lace and silk confection that was mostly white. Maria took a moment to take in the lovely sight.

"Tsubasa!" She cried, trying her best to hide how happy she was with the visit. They were doing back to back performances tonight, but she still hadn't been sure if they'd have the chance to talk.

"Twenty minutes until you're on, Maria-Sama. You'll have to be ready and backstage in fifteen." One of the suits outside her door reminded her.

She waved him off with a tsk and pulled Tsubasa into the room. He made to follow but Maria glared at him and he reluctantly resumed his post. She was allowed to have visitors from Sector Two and he knew it. She flipped her hair in a haughty manner and slammed the door. Tsubasa chuckled at the display.

Maria turned to her and rose an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't changed." Tsubasa said mirthfully.

Maria looked at her, realizing something. "You have."

Tsubasa sobered. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm. I wonder." She teased, going to sit on the small sofa in the room.

She couldn't quite pin the reason, but Tsubasa truly did seem different. Softer. It was intriguing. Tsubasa, usually so dignified, blushed under her scrutiny and it hit her. She was more feminine now, more relaxed from that rigid 'sword' she'd been before. She had the sudden urge to see more of this new and delicious side of her. It would be the perfect way to relieve all of her stress.

"Ne, Tsubasa?"

"Yes?"

"Come here." Maria ordered, her voice deepening slightly.

Tsubasa looked confused but came to sit beside her anyway. The moment she settled, Maria pushed her sideways and climbed on top of her. Tsubasa's eyes went wide with surprise and she opened her mouth to question her, when Maria's mouth found hers in a searing kiss. Tsubasa fought it for a moment, but, as Maria continued to kiss her, tongue slipping inside her mouth to brush over hers, the hands that hand raised to push her away, instead pulled her closer. The kiss grew more passionate as minutes passed.

Maria pulled away to nip and suck at her lips and Tsubasa shivered. "Maria?" She questioned as her wits returned. She gasped as one of Maria's hands came up to play with her breast through her flimsy top. "Nani kore?" She asked shakily.

"Shh." Maria whispered into her ear, before taking the lobe into her mouth and nibbling gently. "We don't have much time." As she spoke, her free hand drifted lower, hooking under Tsubasa skirt and cupping her most private place.

"Wait!" Tsubasa tried to squirm away. "You can't."

Maria leaned on her more fully so she couldn't get away. "Can't I?" She bit blue haired girl's neck softly.

Her fingers began to trace Tsubasa's lower lips through her panties as her hand pushed under her top, pinching her nipple. Tsubasa bit back a moan. "Stop." She whispered.

"You say that." She whispered, slipping her fingers under Tsubasa's panties and feeling how moist she'd become. She played her fingers up and down, not really touching anything, and felt Tsubasa grow even wetter. "But here is telling me not to stop."

"Please, don't." Tsubasa begged, even though she felt like she'd die if Maria stopped.

"Just a few minutes is all I ask." Maria whispered, two fingers poised to enter her.

Tsubasa opened her mouth to protest again, but Maria's chose that moment to push inside her, immediately beginning to thrust in and out. "Maria!" The name was torn from her lips in a soft cry.

Maria kissed her neck again, fingers still flicking her nipple. "Yes." She hissed as Tsubasa's thighs spread further apart. "That's right, Tsubasa. Let me hear your voice." She sped up her fingers and slowly moved down her body. "Sing for me." She whispered from between her legs.

Tsubasa tried to gather her wits enough to tell Maria to stop, but when Maria's mouth slipped over her, she lost the fight. Maria nipped and licked and sucked as Tsubasa cried out again. The blue haired girl couldn't stop herself, hips thrusting upwards into Maria's fingers and mouth.

"Oh, gods! Maria!" She cried as she felt her orgasm approaching swiftly.

She tried to fight it, to not lose that last shred of control. She was panting, trying to stifle any further cries. Just as she felt like she was about to lose the battle, a knock came at the door. Both of them froze.

Maria slowly lifted her head. "What?" She snapped.

"Five minutes until last call, Maria-Sama." Said a muffled voice.

"I'll be out in a moment!" She called back.

She looked back at Tsubasa and felt her mouth go dry. She was sprawled wantonly across the sofa, one breast hanging free, legs spread and panting. Her face was tinged pink and her eyes were squeezed shut. She wore a pained expression as she tried to catch her breath. Maria smirked and lowered her mouth back to Tsubasa's core. As she sucked that bundle of nerves back into her mouth, she began thrusting her fingers in and out, faster than before.

Tsubasa's hips jerked at the sudden continuation and her eyes shot open. "I thought… you had to-" She couldn't finish the sentence, a wave of intense pleasure washing the words from her mind.

Maria responded by quickening her fingers, hooking them to firmly caress the sweet spot inside her. She sucked harder on Tsubasa's clit, tongue flicking it inside her mouth. Tsubasa felt the edge approaching again, but before she could decide whether to fight it or not, she crashed over it spiraling into ecstasy as her hips jerked wildly. She had to bite the back of her hand to stifle a scream.

A few moments later, she felt Maria's fingers slip out of her, and a wet kiss to her cheek. She blinked her eyes open to see Maria walking to the counter that had her things on it. Ina very business-like manner, Maria wiped her face with a moist towelette and squirted some breath freshener into her mouth.

"You might want to cover up." She told Tsubasa calmly as she reapplied her lipstick.

Tsubasa blushed and tugged her clothing back into place. The moment she sat up, the door opened, revealing the suit who had spoken before.

"It's time, Maria-Sama."

Maria nodded and went to leave. As she entered the doorway, she smiled at Tsubasa over her shoulder. "I can't wait to hear your performance later. Ja!" The door swung shut.

Tsubasa slumped back into the sofa. What the hell had just happened?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

And there was chapter four! Hope you enjoyed!

Shout out to Neo Deadmau5! You have requested HibikiXChris. That'll be the every next chapter! Look forward to it!

To the rest of you: Don't be shy! Comment your prompts! They can be vague like the last two have been or even more specific. Get kinky! Go wild! Let's grow this hentai collection together!

Until next time, my loves! Ja!


	5. Closer

Songs of the Heart

Chapter Five: Closer

A/N: This chapter is HibikiXChis courtesy of a prompt from Neo Deadmau5!

Shout out at the end of the chapter!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Hibiki frowned at Chris. The silver haired girl refused to acknowledge her, no matter what she did and she was growing desperate. Even now, they were sitting alone in the back of a limo on their way to meet the Tsubasa's flight and she couldn't think of a thing to say that Chris wouldn't blow off.

She sighed heavily and decided to try anyway. "Chris-chan?"

Chris didn't glance away from the passing scenery. "Eh?"

"How have your classes been going?" She asked tentatively.

"Boring."

Hibiki fought the urge to roll her eyes at the one word answer. "Really? Nothing interesting?"

"Does boredom sound interesting to you?" The silver haired girl asked sarcastically.

Hibiki sighed. "Gomen." After a moment, she tried again. "What about the people in your classes?"

"What about them?" The first hint of annoyance colored her tone.

"Well. Are they nice? Are you making friends?"

At this, Chris snorted. "I don't need friends."

Hibiki was shocked. "You shouldn't say that, Chris-chan. Everyone needs friends!" She insisted.

Chris finally looked away from the window to glare at her. "Are you done?"

"No." Hibiki answered stubbornly. Friends were the most important thing to her, she couldn't let this slide.

Chris simply looked back out the window. "Well, I am."

"Listen, Chris-chan. People need each other. If everyone would simply talk and be friends, there wouldn't be any reason to fight!"

"Are you really that stupid?" Chris asked, glaring at her again.

"It isn't stupid!" Hibiki finally yelled.

Chris crossed her arms and smirked. "And there you go contradicting yourself."

Hibiki's anger left her and confusion took its place. "What?"

"You say everyone should simply talk and be friends to stop fighting and yet, here you are, ready to fight about it."

Hibiki's jaw dropped. "I-" She tried to think of a way to counter the statement, but it was true. Tears filled her eyes. "I was only trying to make you see the truth."

"What truth? The only truth is that people don't have to have friends. I put up with our teaming up because it's a means to an end. That's it. End of story. I'm fine on my own."

Hibiki sniffled. "It isn't right. How can you be happy alone?"

Chris snorted again. "What's it to you, anyway? Why do you care so much about my happiness?"

"Because I want us to be friends and friends care about each other!" She sobbed. "I just want to be closer to you, Chris-chan." She whispered.

Chris was silent for a long moment. "So you want us to be closer? That's it?"

"Yes!" Hibiki cried, eyes squeezed shut against more tears.

"How's this then?" Chris's voice came from so close, Hibiki could feel the other girl's breath on her face.

A moment later, Chris's lips were on hers. Hibiki was so shocked, she froze for a few moments. Then everything seemed to speed up as Chris pressed her back against the seat. Hibiki struggled weakly as she was forced into a half reclined position in the corner, her legs being forced apart by the silver haired girl's hips. Chris's hands came up to fondle her breasts and she couldn't help but shiver.

Finally, she mustered the willpower to turn her head, breaking the intense kiss. "C-Chris-chan! Don't." She cried weakly.

Chris gave her an overly innocent look, not stopping her fondling. "But I thought you wanted us closer, Hibiki- _chan_." She emphasized the honorific.

Hibiki felt her body respond to the touches and her face was growing redder by the moment. Chris smirked and tweaked her now erect nipples. Hibiki gasped and Chris took it as a sign of encouragement, stopping long enough to slip her hands down and under the hem of the other girl's shirt. Hibiki squeaked and tried to hold her shirt down as Chris's hands moved higher, exposing her stomach.

"This isn't what I meant!" She cried, closing her eyes.

"Ah." Chris said, the tone of her voice implying she'd had a sudden thought. "So you just want to skip right to it then, ne?" She leaned down and kissed Hibiki's toned stomach, hands trailing down to her hips.

Hibiki felt she'd just made a mistake. The thought was confirmed when Chris suddenly flipped up her shirt and grasped her panties. "Ei! Yamete!" She cried, trying to clench her thighs together.

Chris's hands grasped her thighs, keeping them apart. Hibiki gave up, going limp, tears rolling from her eyes. Chris froze. "Don't cry, Hibiki." She whispered softly, letting her go and moving away slightly.

Her eyes opened and she sent the silver haired girl a pained look. "W-why?" Hibiki asked, still crying.

Chris looked away, still kneeling on the floorboard. "I was only messing with you. I didn't mean to take it so far." She sighed. "Look. I think it's best if we just remain team mates. We're just too different."

"T-then if we keep going we can be friends?" Hibiki asked, tears slowing to a stop.

Chris snapped around to look at her. "That's not what I-" The brunette kissed her suddenly, cutting her off. Hibiki's hands grasped hers and pulled them back to her breasts. Chris pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Hibiki, wait. We really don't have to do this."

Hibiki shook her head, tightening her grip on Chris's hands on her breasts. "If this is a way for us to be closer, then this is what I want." She smiled.

Chris took in the earnest look in her eyes. Hibiki was really ready to do anything for them to be friends, she realized. She felt tears well in her own eyes. Had anyone ever tried this hard for her? Looking back, she only saw the members of Sector Two and Hibiki's efforts outshone them all. She felt her heart swell as Hibiki let go of one of her hands, reaching out to cup her cheek. He silver haired girl shivered slightly as Hibiki ran a thumb over her lips.

"Let's be closer, Chris-chan." She whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Chris surged into the kiss, surprising Hibiki for a moment, before she kissed her back just as strongly. Her hands began moving again, more gently this time and Hibiki let herself get lost in the sensations. Slowly, she let herself fall back into her earlier position, Chris moving back between her legs. This time, when Chris went to pull up her shirt, Hibiki let her and she gasped when Chris's lips left hers to latch on to a sensitive nipple.

"Chris-chan!" She cried as the silver haired girl sucked strongly.

She clung to her, thighs trembling around the other girl's hips as Chris lavished attention on her breasts. Her body responded to the pleasure and she felt herself grow wet. Almost unconsciously, she pressed her core against Chris's stomach, seeking any friction to ease the ache that was building there. Chris noticed and pressed against her more firmly, earning a low moan from Hibiki. She smiled at the sound and began kissing down her stomach.

Hibiki tensed for a moment when Chris reached for her panties, but relaxed and lifted her hips so the other girl could slide them off. Chris let them fall to the floor, staring at Hibiki's flower. She marveled at how wet she'd become. She brought one of her hands up to trace the wet folds, earning a gasp from the brunette. She collected a bit of the wetness on her fingers and brushed them over Hibiki's clit gently.

Hibiki's hips jumped at the first touch and then trembled as Chris continued to brush over it, motions growing firmer and faster as the moments drew on. She opened her thighs wider as her pleasure grew and grew, moaning and gasping. Her hands gripped the edge of the seat as she felt something building inside her, pulsing stronger with every moment.

"Something's happening." She gasped. "It feels.. Kami, it feels so _good_. Chris-chan!" The other girl's name was torn from her lips as the building pleasure finally crested, washing over her until it felt like her entire body was on fire.

"Hibiki." Chris whispered softly.

Watching Hibiki come undone was wonderful and she felt her own body respond. She wanted more. More of Hibiki. More of the way pleasuring her made her feel. She stopped her fingers and her tongue took their place a moment later, licking up the wetness, tasting her pleasure and reveling in the sounds Hibiki was making.

As her tongue slipped over her clit, Hibiki cried out wordlessly and Chris gently sucked it into her mouth. She held it there, rolling it between her lips and tongue and Hibiki's hips jerked as her cries grew louder. She moaned loudly, nails digging into the leather seat as her pleasure doubled and trebled, building higher and higher until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

Chris looked up and took in the lovely sight before her. Hibiki's face was flushed, eyes closed tight and mouth open, letting out a series of moans and cries sweeter than any music to her ears. Her tanned skin gleamed in the slanting sunlight with a light sheen of sweat and her chest heaved, breasts giggling, as she fought for air between moans and cries.

 _More_ , she thought, bringing a finger up to tease her dripping opening.

Hibiki screamed as Chris's finger entered her, sending her over the edge again. She lost control completely as the silver-haired girl continued to thrust, finding and focusing on a spot inside her that brought her pleasure higher than she thought was possible. A second finger soon joined the first and Chris's lips never stopped on her clit.

Hibiki couldn't hear the desperate cries she was uttering, her entire being focused on the overwhelming she was receiving. Her hips were thrusting wildly into Chris's mouth and hand and she felt that now familiar feeling of orgasm approaching. It hit like a velvet hammer and she felt herself shatter completely, her entire body bowing and lightning coursed through her veins. She was unaware of anything for a few long moments as Chris slowly brought her down from the heights of ecstasy.

Gently, Chris removed her fingers from inside, causing Hibiki to jerk and shudder with a whimper as her head fell to the side. She sat there, staring as the brunette slowly recovered. When Hibiki was finally able to open her eyes, she smiled and Chris felt herself smiling back before she made a conscious decision to do so. Hibiki opened her arms and Chris moved closer, drawing the trembling girl into her arms as Hibiki wrapped hers around her.

"That was incredible, Chris-chan." Hibiki whispered, kissing her cheek.

Chris turned and kissed her gently. "It was."

Hibiki sighed happily. "I'm glad."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"That we're closer now."

Chris chuckled. "Hai. We're closer now. Hibiki-chan."

The car rolled to a stop, startling them. They'd completely forgotten where they were. The partition window cracked just a bit. "We've arrived at the airport, Hibiki-san, Chris-san." The driver informed them.

"A-arigato." Hibiki stuttered.

"Thank Kami those windows are soundproof." Chris muttered, handing Hibiki her underwear. Hibiki giggled.

A few moments later, they exited the car. Hibiki looped an arm through Chris's, earning a blush and light glare from the silver haired girl. Hibiki smiled brightly at her and Chris sighed in defeat, deciding not to complain about the open display of affection and they set off to find Tsubasa.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

And there is chapter five! Hope you enjoyed!

Another Shout out to Neo Deadmau5! A KirikaXShirabe night scene you say? I think I can whip something up. ;)

Until next time, my loves! Ja!


End file.
